


drawing the line

by warabiii_mochii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, oh hey don't we all love boys being confused, pls don't mind their age here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warabiii_mochii/pseuds/warabiii_mochii
Summary: kang daniel doesn’t do serious yet jihoon only wants to be with him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

jihoon couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes in the unfamiliar darkness. his brain just didn’t shut up and he felt the air bubble trapped in his chest could burst at any time.

daniel was still sleeping peacefully beside him, jihoon could feel his breathing rhythm slow and even. the elder was laying on his back, head tilted a bit to the other side, away from jihoon, yet his body has moved many times towards the center of the bed as each minute passed, taking up more than his fair share of a college dorm bed.   
  
a small sigh escaped jihoon’s lips. he doesn’t feel like he’s in the right place, maybe he shouldn’t have stepped in this room in the first place. he doesn’t belong here and jihoon doubted if it’s what had been keeping him awake. his body tensed up at the thought and also as daniel unknowingly invaded the narrow space between them one more time, leaving jihoon no choice but shifting closer to the margins.

jihoon wanted to laugh at himself for being stuck in this pathetic position, of course he could settle himself a little more against the other’s side but jihoon was more than two hundred percent sure that kang daniel doesn’t _cuddle_. he doesn’t need to be told, jihoon is smart and it wasn’t like he hadn’t heard enough talks about the elder before: _kang daniel doesn’t do serious._

kang daniel doesn’t do serious yet jihoon only wants to be with him. it’s funny, jihoon let out a shaky, almost silent laugh, how people can twist their damned minds around things and fit them so well into their version of reality.

breathing has become difficult for jihoon because he actually felt like crying. he surely doesn’t need to be told, since even in his sleep, daniel made it clear that there’s a certain _distance_ between them and jihoon better not take one inch closer to cross the boundary.

with a lump forming in his throat and the loose curl of his fist against the mattress turned numb, jihoon closed his eyes, surrendered to the frustration and wished it would swallow him up forever.  
  
  
  
*

  
  
morning came in kindly along with the mellow sunlight streaming through the thick window curtains, slowly colored the dark room in a faint, hazy grey radiance. jihoon sat straight up on the edge of the bed and scrubbed a hand down his face; as the early daylight is dawning on him, it’s like the real world has come rushing in.   
  
last night, jihoon didn’t care about anything but daniel’s hot mouth and his strong hands dancing aggressively yet so gracefully upon jihoon’s arms and the passionate way he held jihoon down on the mattress. jihoon remembers the way he asked what jihoon wanted, between hungry kisses and breathless gasps. _“let me show you how much i want you.”_ daniel growled when yanking jihoon’s shirt and made not one but two metallic buttons go rolling across the floor. he remembers how quickly he gave in and writhed under daniel as the latter’s lips trailed down jihoon’s flat stomach to the waistband of his jeans.

jihoon remembers everything, and somehow it makes him want to get out of the room as quick as possible. he wanted this, but he doesn’t want in the next few minutes, daniel woke up and went with something like _“oh, i thought you left.”_ at him.  
  
_he really should have left last night._

jihoon quietly and carefully picked his clothes off the floor and decided it would be too troublesome to look for the buttons that went missing, woojin would question his appearance when he came back to their shared room but jihoon couldn’t care any less. he fought the urge to reach out and flick the single strand of dark brown hair falling across daniel’s forehead then turned to the front door, not looking back.  
  
  
  
*

 

jihoon walked back to his room and woojin wasn't there, his roommate must have gone out for his morning run. jihoon felt a bit relieved, woojin obviously knew jihoon went with daniel last night after the party at jisung’s place but he didn’t think he wanted to face anyone in his circle of friends at the moment. he put on a worn out tank top and a freshly washed pair of sweatpants then processed to gather all of his and woojin’s dirty clothes. it’s his turn today anyway so he'd better head to the dorm’s laundry room before breakfast time.

daniel is going to pretend like what happened last night did not happen, jihoon thought while throwing the clothes into the washing machine. he doesn’t want to appear needy and stupid when they are still in the same dance club; he has to meet daniel at least four times a week if he manages to skip out all other the gatherings and parties at the dorm.

jihoon paused with his hand on his favorite blue checkered shirt. jihoon is sure he hasn't mastered the art of playing pretend yet, he is also sure jinyoung would be upset if he doesn’t wear the shirt the younger gave him as a birthday present anymore, but he can’t act like nothing ever happened if he still keeps the shirt daniel tore off him last night.

jihoon tossed the shirt into the trash can which has been filled with plastic bags and empty fabric softener bottles then sat on the bench watching the machine spin round and round.

 

he was in daniel’s bedroom last night and there’s no way to change that; however, jihoon makes sure he won’t hold out any hope that will fuck him up later.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel experienced the first time someone walked out on him. it was far from pleasant.

seongwoo is being weird.

jihoon is used to that but today, it seems every move he makes is coming under the latter’s scrutiny. they had a microeconomics class together as usual but seongwoo didn’t break any lame jokes (the first time they met at this class, after 10 minutes chatting, seongwoo looked at him, deadly serious and went: _“i’d like to tell you an economic joke but i’m afraid there’s not enough demand.”_ ) or sigh countless times and complain about their college’s new policy which was the reason why he had to re-take this class with the freshmen like jihoon, simply because of that time he overslept and missed the finals exam.

they were sitting next to each other, seongwoo definitely must have glared at him a few times and when jihoon turned to him asking if he's coming to the dance practice session later, the brunette just nodded and didn’t say anything else in return.

jihoon feels like walking on thin ice, seongwoo is daniel’s best friend and was at the party last night too. but then, this is college and nobody cares about whose room the person dancing next to them would go to after the party’s over so why is seongwoo acting strange towards him?

 

*

 

dance practice lasted three hours and jihoon didn’t even have any minute to check on daniel after exchanging a casual greeting when he entered the room. that was quick and not enough for jihoon to detect anything different in the elder’s facial expressions.

jihoon turned back to the practice room as he realized his phone wasn’t in his pants pocket, only to meet daniel was still there sitting on the sagging couch, totally out of breath and covered in sweat. jihoon could feel his heart was hammering against his chest, the man in front of him looks effortlessly gorgeous all the time; and to think even in this exhausting condition, he’s still likely to make any person beg for his attention yet would never come undone for anyone, jihoon just wanted to walk away from this scene before he _breaks._

daniel didn’t give him the opportunity, the b-boy dancer stretched his arm towards jihoon’s direction.

 _"you forgot your phone, jihoon.”_  

jihoon tried to smile, unknowingly scratch the back of his neck. _“ah yeah, thanks, hyung. it’s getting late, you should go home, we can still practice tomorrow.”_

daniel was eyeing him carefully, _“i know, i’m trying a new move.”_ then the silence sank in, and jihoon spoke without thinking.

 _"hyung, about last night,”_ jihoon paused a bit, he just started it out of nowhere but this must be done; he can't bear this heavy feeling as if someone is squeezing his heart when daniel's around, _"it shouldn't have happened."_

jihoon wished he was imagining things but daniel just freezed, the expectant gaze on his face is now completely gone and replaced by a blank, unreadable look.

" _last night was great, i enjoyed myself,"_ jihoon added and saw the tense muscles of daniel's shoulders seemed to loosen up a bit. _"but, hyung, you know,"_ jihoon stuttered, _"i think it shouldn't be a thing."_

there came an awfully long, quiet moment and jihoon thought his living heart just turned into stone when daniel rested his back further against the couch and crossed his arms, there's something oddly detached appearing in his eyes.

" _if you say so,"_ daniel replied, using the same tone when he talks to the newbies, calm and unbothered, _"is there anything else?"_

jihoon swallowed, he felt ridiculous. maybe he was wrong; he shouldn't have said something that doesn't need to be clarified for nobody's sake.

" _no, hyung."_ jihoon broke their eye contact and walked away.

 

*

 

seongwoo barged into daniel's room but the younger didn't shift his attention from the book he was reading to the long, slim figure standing at the doorway.

" _what did you do to jihoon?"_

the name has an impact on daniel and seongwoo purposely stressed on it. as subtle as an earthquake, that's what seongwoo secretly observed and came to conclusion about daniel's affection towards jihoon. he knew daniel had a few flings here and there, nothing serious, so the reputation of being the popular senior with his own way of alluring young hearts is simple the result of how most people love to blow things out of proportion and judge everyone based on groundless rumors. and then there's jihoon, the junior with adorable puffy mochi cheeks and a pair of beautiful eyes that contains the whole galaxy appears one day, makes daniel talks in a truly soft, gentle voice seongwoo never heard the latter ever used to anyone, also makes daniel laugh much more wholeheartedly than normal.

seongwoo thought those two had finally realized they are a perfect match when he saw them leave the party last night, daniel's arms firmly encircled jihoon's waist and both were giggling like mischievous schoolchildren. however, seeing jihoon's pale face this morning and daniel act like jihoon wasn't in the practice room earlier, seongwoo guessed something had gone wrong.

 _"i did what he wanted me to,"_ daniel still refused to look up, _"and that's none of your business, hyung."_

 _"you're unbelievable,"_ seongwoo rubbed his forehead, daniel is in his defensive mode and seongwoo knows better than anyone it's no use to argue with the younger right now.

daniel didn't respond. again, jihoon's words are running through his mind.

 

_"it shouldn't be a thing."_

 

daniel buried his face in his hands, exhaustion slowly crept up his body. the image of jihoon standing in front of him, looking so weary made him feel sick, and daniel didn’t miss the way the younger awkwardly shifted his balance to the right and almost swayed, his lips trembled when answering daniel’s question with a simple _“no”._

daniel experienced the first time someone walked out on him. it was far from pleasant.

 

*

 

_“it shouldn’t be a thing.”_

daniel couldn’t get those words out of his system. it’s strange, he has never said the same thing to anyone from his previous short-term relationships. those were temporary and daniel considered it was a silent mutual understanding between both sides; therefore, the idea of having to throw a light on something not so important, as if he’s commiting the biggest mistake is distasteful to him.

daniel is no player, things just sort of happen and before he knows what he actually wants, he finds boys he enjoys kissing, boys he enjoys dating even though they aren't right. here the thing, daniel never thought he would be that person chasing after a two-sided love affair where only one side exists.

daniel reached his phone, opened the katalk chat with jihoon and saw his message still unread. he had hoped jihoon was in a rush and would explain when they meet at the dance practice.

 

  _“where are you, jihoonie?”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, chapter II is updated >:D<
> 
> first of all, thank you for reading this story and i'm more than thankful for all lovely supportive comments and kudos you guys leave here for me *sobs* i'm sorry i couldn't update sooner as i broke my glasses and was locked out of my apartment for 2 days lol
> 
> i have no beta reader so if i make any mistake or you think something isnt right, please tell me haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel has always been looking at jihoon much less than he wants to.

daniel can tell jihoon is awkward around him.

that’s another unpleasant thing he experiences for the first time because from the day they met, jihoon has always been honest with daniel, in a way that makes daniel worry sometimes as some people might see this side of jihoon and take advantages of him.

being with jihoon give daniel times to not give a damn about deception and skepticism. daniel, as the ace of their dance crew, is too used to getting compliments from not only his teammates but also other students, some are favorable, some are not so genuine sounding and daniel takes all of them with a grain of salt; but when it comes to only him and jihoon staying behind and practicing new moves, there’s not just one time daniel feels like a thousand actual butterflies briskly flitting around in his stomach when jihoon’s eyes shine with sheer admiration and the younger, without any adornment, praises him as if daniel is the best dancer in the entire nation.

the change is truly bothering daniel.

jihoon’s words now are calculated, his smiles are forced. it’s not as if jihoon drifts away from daniel and freezes their friendship. the younger still comes to the practice room frequently, still pours his heart out in every move and pushes himself beyond limits but he seems to be relaxed only when there are more people in the room and rushes to the front door as soon as taehyun announced that was enough practice for the day. samuel and daehwi once joked after jihoon left the room, saying the boy must have got a girlfriend and that really turned daniel’s stomach. the ace of the team thought bitterly about the possibility of losing jihoon to another person, but how could he lose someone he has never had? what if the thing happened between them is totally a mistake to jihoon and now daniel’s existence is just a huge red sign that reminds the latter of an undesired night.

daniel is quite certain he didn't coerce jihoon into anything but there is surely a swelling stiffness in his heart where jihoon’s words stand like rocks.

 

  
_“it shouldn’t be a thing.”_

 

daniel does his best to convey that they are still friends, jihoon didn’t refuse the energy drink daniel bought when they accidentally met at the vending machine near their dorm, smiled a bit like he used to when daniel said their team would definitely win the competition so taehyun should let loose of himself and everyone too, or else he will be bald and shrink in height over the next two weeks. for a split second, it was like nothing has really changed. daniel felt right again, but reality quickly made its way back in when jihoon flinched away from daniel’s attempt to brush a fallen leave off the younger’s left shoulder.

 _“what happens to you?”_ daniel wanted to ask jihoon but on his second thought, that question should be directed at himself. it must be downright disappointing, trying out the one-night-stand thing with a close senior and thinking it would be easy, only to realize that person is probably pining after you. daniel wonders if jihoon _knew_ that before the party and still went with it, or if jihoon figured it out some time during the night when daniel was in deep sleep and the latter chose to stay long enough to see daniel is _that_ person who isn’t rightfully made for anyone. that’s why he left.

 

*

 

 _“you look sad, dude, staring at him when he doesn’t notice.”_ seongwoo nonchalantly comments when resting next to daniel, they only have five more minutes before taehyun demands everyone to practice their choreography one more time.

 _“go away, ong seongwoo.”_ daniel grumbles, truth is, daniel has always been looking at jihoon much less than he wants to. then his eyes meet jihoon’s across the room, the younger presses his lips together into a thin line and daniel’s heart just drops, _he hates me._

here’s another truth: daniel genuinely likes jihoon, right from the moment they met. for now, daniel curses himself for hiding what he’s really feeling from the one who probably needs to know his true feelings the most.

 

*

 

jihoon sometimes hates himself for his coping mechanism.

he goes to classes, sleeps and eats whatever woojin generously decides to feed them that day. at the same time, he freaks out, realizing he misses daniel and their random encounters at the convenience store when both of them are craving midnight meals; jihoon has been trying not to go there ever since the other night, having woojin bought snacks and ramen for him instead and in return, jihoon does the laundry and cleaning all week.

jihoon wonders how daniel’s day is going. he wonders if daniel got accepted for his internship (he just by a mere chance, walked in the dance room when seongwoo, jisung and daniel were talking about their applications). he wonders if daniel still buys groceries and cooks regularly (he knows daniel has a terrible habit of skipping dinner when he’s too tired from practicing and working part-time, and he has a room for his own so nobody is gonna cook for him). he keeps wondering and despite trying his best to make things less stressful, the distance that weighs heavily between him and daniel is still there.

woojin throws him a look when jihoon sighs for the nth time during their dinner.

_“you didn’t answer my messages yesterday and today, are you sure that thing in your hand is a phone or just a block of cheese?”_

_“what?”_

jihoon snaps out of his thoughts and stares blankly at his phone screen. six notifications on katalk app, jihoon guesses those must be from woojin and maybe jinyoung, asking him if he’s coming home this weekend. he hasn’t bothered to check his phone and mindlessly swiped left all the notifications the last few days, avoiding every conversation from his friends.

jihoon didn’t expect to find a text from daniel.

 

_“where are you, jihoonie?”_

 

the timestamp tells him it was from that morning. jihoon loses a breath, like the bruise between the lower part of his neck and his collarbone which is still there and tingles each time the collar of his shirt brushes lightly against it, everything about the night is still vivid in his memory and burned so scorchingly into his heart that there’s no forgetting them.

the text is like a bullet to his chest.

 _did he care?_ jihoon feels a slow wave of panic rising in his stomach. it has been getting a little easier to be around daniel and obviously, with the competition is coming near, jihoon can’t afford the luxury of overthinking everything. daniel doesn’t act cold towads him, but he’s reluctant to speak to jihoon if it’s not related to the dance.

jihoon’s finger now is hovering the screen, hesitate to start typing when he hears woojin mumbles through his overstuffed mouth.

 _“some ididots really have the tendency to break their own hearts, i can’t believe.”_ and then the busan boy takes another bite of his bread, ignoring jihoon wildly looking at him with pure shock written all over his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's suffering time lol just kidding, i posted a new chapter then will probably go away for a few days, deadlines are after me and i'm dying. rip me.
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading this story, i literally can't believe you guys like it *weeps* cheersss to all the nielwink enthusiasts out there, let's sail this ship to the fucking end of the world ha ha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what they could be, daniel wants it to be more than just a tainted fantasy.

daniel opened his laptop and started working on his paper, seongwoo told him to meet up at this café instead of the library but just when daniel finished his order, seongwoo sent a text saying his manager needed him to pull a double and he couldn't say no. daniel sighed, he really needs some help on this assignment, but now he's on his own.

the coffee shop wasn't crowded as daniel supposed it would be on a saturday afternoon. what he had not expected was seeing jihoon sitting across a guy daniel had never seen around their college before.

the guy is really good looking and daniel cursed himself for feeling incredibly annoyed by how interested that handsome face seems to be in jihoon. he must be a few years older than daniel, judging from his choice of clothes which obviously doesn't scream 'i'm a messed up college student who has no time to dress myself in such a nice polo shirt and a pair of light pink khaki jeans or spend over an hour getting ready for this date'. daniel shivered at the thought of jihoon and this guy are on a date, he and jihoon never had one. random encounters at the convenience store at midnight and three times (one time daehwi tagged along) going out to get the dance props taehyun required don't count at all, daniel recalled. 

 

*

 

daniel tends to think he and jihoon could be good together, no, great together. they could hang out on friday nights, get a little tipsy and drag each other around every street and corner in this city. and at one moment back in the dark alley, daniel would happily catch jihoon, all messy from head to toe and smells like some wonderful red merlot wine, falling towards him with his entire body and kiss him till the younger's lips become one big bruise and all could escape from his beautiful mouth is daniel's name. and if jihoon wants a coffee date in a slow saturday afternoon, daniel could do that too and take him to somewhere nice, cozy and far away from their dorm. what they could be, daniel wants it to be more than just a tainted fantasy.

even so, reality is set and daniel is sitting here, staring at the blank document while trying to ignore the sound of that guy laughing enthusiastically at something jihoon said. daniel isn't surprised, underneath his sweet, naive and endearing look, jihoon is actually quick-witted and funny in a no filter way.

daniel really needs to concentrate on his paper, his grade now is his priority but his mind keeps wandering. that morning, lying alone in his bed, daniel tried to listen for any sound of jihoon, the shower running, the fridge opening, anything but he only heard the sound of his own breath. his room was dead silent, jihoon had already left and his one message went unanswered. it was despairing; daniel he did not want another temporary thing with jihoon, the one insisted on bringing a big size plastic container of potato chicken stew that woojin made, with a little too much amount of salt when daniel unintentionally revealed he hadn't eaten anything after finishing his shift at 11pm. and he did, walked five blocks from the first-year dorm to daniel's place then shyly handed him the box of chicken, daniel had to the resist the urge to pull the younger into a hug, not because he was starving and suddenly delicious food appeared but there's a certain person who cares about him that much.

 

still, there's nothing hit him harder than waking up to the realignment of perception. _jihoon cares but evidently not in the way daniel has high hopes for._

 

 _did the guy just grab jihoon's hand?_ daniel glances at the table and grimaces, seeing jihoon look rather uncomfortable than anything. he's still smiling, kind and generous as ever. but it's absolutely not his usual smile he gives everyone whenever he comes to the dance practice, not even the nervous laughter that slips out when he's flustered. daniel hates the scene in front of him, he hates the forced grin on jihoon's face and wishes he could just walk over there and take jihoon away.

this is really not his place, though. or worse, what if daniel is overanalyzing and jihoon is actually trying to get to know the guy. daniel curls his hand, tries to focus on the opening of his paper which so far, he has written only three disjointed sentences. but each time he looks up from his laptop, he can see the guy rambling and jihoon adjusting himself in his seat while pretending to be interested, now it's clear that the younger is regretting whatever got him into this date.

daniel has fully abandoned his paper and been obviously staring at the two for about fifteen minutes when jihoon accidentally noticed him. in spite of daniel's attempt to remain unseen, their eyes finally met across the room.

jihoon's eyes widened  in shock and confusion. daniel gave a little reassuring smile, his heart is pounding so fiercely in his chest, praying jihoon doesn't mistaken him for stalking the younger. the guy said something and jihoon diverted his attention back to him then glanced over to daniel's spot again, his eyes are filled with embarrassment. for a moment, daniel wanted to punch himself for feeling relieved, he hadn't just been imagining jihoon's lack of interest in the voluble guy.

daniel decided to be bold, he held up his phone, mimed an act and jihoon snickered, the guy was oblivious to their interactions and continued talking, probably thinking jihoon is into his nonsense.

daniel sent a text, not missing the message from the morning before has been read.

_"wanna get out of this?"_

jihoon briefly nodded at him, smiling weakly. 

daniel only needed that to stand up, gathered his stuffs and went outside, avoiding any possibility of passing jihoon's table. he called jihoon, spent a good minute to prepare himself and cleared his throat before speaking.

_"daniel hyung?"_

daniel melted, and composed himself again.

_"oh, glad i caught you. jisung hyung and taehyun hyung are fighting about the hats we wear for the performance. it's orange and blue vs pink and blue, what side are you on? but hey, don't answer just now."_

_"that's tough. i'll be there, hyung."_  despite sounding so serious, daniel could tell there's a hint of suppressed laughter in jihoon's voice. _he’s cute_ , daniel smiled to himself but his new-found happiness fell right off to the ground as he secretly peeked through the window and saw the guy brought a hand to jihoon's cheek while the younger was probably explaining that he had to cut their date short.

 _"that goddamn..."_ daniel almost swore out loud but bit it back as jihoon exited the coffee shop, turning his head left to right looking for the elder.

 _"i've never done anything like that before in my life, hyung, you were supposed to be serious, i nearly laughed."_ jihoon walked over where daniel was standing, half smiling half frowning.

 _"i was an awesome actor, wasn't i?"_  daniel beamed, " _who was that guy anyway?"_

jihoon groaned, his cheeks got red. " _my brother is on a business trip here, that was his friend. you know, my brother keeps trying to be a matchmaker, i'm just..."_ jihoon trailed off, he stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie, not turning to daniel.

daniel opened his mouth, considered a bit then shut it. a steady silence fell upon them and daniel could hear jihoon draw a deep breath before speaking again.

_"thank you, hyung. i must have disturbed your study but i don't know what i would've done if you hadn't been there."  
_

_"don’t be,"_  daniel shook his head, _“i w_ _as worried."_

_"why?"_

_"because obviously your brother is not a good matchmaker, that guy was an asshole. he even…”_ daniel stopped himself before making an unfortunate slip of tongue about how he was boiled with anger when the guy touched jihoon.

daniel stared at his feet, his cheeks were heating up and he wished the ground would open and swallow him right now. that’s why he missed a grin plastered across jihoon’s face.

_"if i didn't know any better, hyung, i'd say you are jealous."_

_what?_ daniel stopped in his track. _did jihoon just?_

 _"i, uh,"_  daniel's voice cracked, " _you like someone, jihoon?"_

 _"i'm trying not to, hyung."_ jihoon turned quickly at the corner of the street, resumed his walk toward their college. daniel fastened his pace, he doesn't like it when jihoon runs away from him, once was enough.

_"you gotta learn how to say no and also, when you like someone, you say it."_

_"have you, hyung? did you say it?"_ jihoon stopped when the light changed to red. daniel catched up, feeling like the wind's being knocked out of him.

_"no, but i’m sure leaving without a word when you like someone is not the right way to indicate interest, park jihoon."_

the light at the crosswalk turned green. a mass flow of pedestrians walked past them, jihoon followed soon after looking right into daniel's eyes, but actually into his wild beating heart.

_"i'll think about it, hyung."_

*

 

later at night, jihoon spent long hours lying in bed with his earphones on to block the noise coming from woojin's room, daehwi came over to play games and now they are literally screaming and swearing at each other.

jihoon swiped up his phone screen, two messages in a row and he answered none of them. 

the words daniel said earlier are playing in his mind, laced with this twisted, jittery feeling been filling up his stomach since afternoon.

 

he has to _say it_. he has to find a right way for it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “how do you tell someone you like them?”

" _you l_ _ook like you're going through a midlife crisis at the age of 19, hyung,"_ daehwi casually said while strenuously holding on his bag of fries, making sure woojin can't take any piece, _"if it's about earlier then relax, taehyun hyung always gets cranky when the competition is close."_

jihoon did not reply, only shook his head. he repeated a wrong move three times when they were practicing and taehyun asked him if he truly put all his effort into this dance, in an unsual tone that made jihoon scared shitless. jihoon took the blame in silence; all thanks to samuel's suggestion for a choreography change, which jihoon couldn't decide if it was a gift or a curse, daniel took the position behind jihoon instead of daehwi, and his heart leapt up a bit too overzealously each time daniel placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. 

staying true to your feelings is one thing but putting those into words is totally something different that jihoon doesn't know how to convey. things have got less intense between them after the day daniel saved jihoon from his disaster date, jihoon recalls how much he enjoyed the pleasant quietness when daniel sat across from him at the library table, both were working on their own paper then the elder went out and came back with a can of coffee and jihoon's favourite peach juice. just yesterday, daniel came to the bookstore where jihoon works part-time and after he left with a few reference books in his hands, the young manager turned to jihoon, saying if he had plan to go on a date with his boyfriend tonight then he could leave early. needless to say, jihoon turned bright-red and struggled to explain that was just a senior from the same dance crew but the manager only laughed and ruffled his hair, telling him not to deny something so obvious. 

_“how do you tell someone you like them?”_

_“what?”_ daehwi looked at jihoon as if the other had grown another head. the blonde boy let his guard down only for a second but that was enough to give woojin a chance to steal a handful of fries yet still be able to dodge the slap coming from the younger.

 _“are you and daniel hyung in some kind of no-strings-attached relationship or experiencing a massive emotional constipation or what because i can’t really fathom any of those situations.”_ daehwi almost rapped with a real flow while attempting to strangle woojin with one hand, leaving jihoon in shock because first, the blonde doesn’t look like he could do something so violent to his half-brother, and second, why is everyone so sure about him and daniel dating?

_“no, we are not in a relationship. park woojin, what did you tell everyone?”_

_“nothing. everyone has eyes so,”_ woojin threw his hands up in annoyance, _“you know, we all know.”_

 _“we thought you guys are the low-key type of couple, hyung, my brother here is worried he might have to find a new roommate because you soon will move in with daniel hyung, ouch, what’s that for you asswipe?”_ daehwi hissed when woojin punched his arm with a great strength.

jihoon couldn’t utter a word and went back to eating; ignoring daehwi and woojin with their persistent bickering but daehwi stopped for a moment and faced him with the most serious expression he’s ever seen.

_“it’s not really about where and when, hyung, in your case, just tell him.”_

if only everything was easy as his friends see, jihoon usually thought he knew how to read people, of course not like what seongwoo is capable of since everyone has come to agree that nothing can go unnoticed by the elder, but he’s got a skill for that. he chose the right people to be friends with, he appears naïve and cute but doesn’t let anyone use him for their own favors. but he met daniel and everything went beyond his control, now he’s wondering why it’s way too difficult to go with a simple _“i like you”._

 

*

 

it turned out daniel was right when joking about the possibility of taehyun going bald over the competition. the leader did lose some hair but it was a worthy sacrifice called upon god, said sungwoon, who drunkenly swung an arm around his boyfriend and loudly declared that from now on, they should make it a ritual when the entire crew gathered at their place to celebrate their win with the pleasure of cold beer, soju and barbecue.

daniel took another glass, his face scrunched up a bit as he felt the burning sensation going down his throat. everything has become quite a blur, his surroundings are getting louder and faster in his mind, by that the dancer knew he’s reaching his limit. seongwoo walked past him, gave him a lopsided grin and handed out a cup of beer but daniel refused.

_“hyung, where’s jihoon?”_

_“in the kitchen, maybe, the kids are all over there.”_

daniel rose from his seat, heading to the said direction. suddenly, seongwoo yelled.

_“be smart, daniel, i’m betting on you.”_

as seongwoo said, daniel found the younger members in the kitchen, daehwi was holding a bottle of vinegar and another one of soju while samuel is laughing hysterically, the kid kept repeating _“he can't tell”_ like a mantra and daniel prayed for the others getting shitfaced in the living room because they are about to taste the flavor of hell fire. he spotted jihoon leaning against the sink counter, looked less amused than the rest of the mischievous squad.

_“jihoonie,”_

_“hyung,”_ jihoon grinned as daniel took a few steps closer to the boy, _“you want something?”_

jihoon is known for being the sober one in their crew, he doesn’t drink much at parties but tonight, he must have had some beers since daniel could hear a slight chance in his voice. it got lower, nearly there on the sexy edge and daniel’s heart _tripped_. when they were on the stage, bursting into tears and laughter after their crew was announced as the winner, daniel found himself in a sudden embrace. jihoon wrapped his arms around daniel’s neck, unexpectedly. they were warm and strong, daniel tightened the hug when jihoon whispered into his ears _“you’re the best, hyung”_  pulled back, making daniel look into his starry eyes like he was hypnotized. if it wasn’t for seongwoo and sungwoon pulled both of them into a big group hug, daniel might have kissed jihoon right there.

and now, jihoon is standing in front of him again, smiling so brightly with a wave of colour flushed his cheeks, daniel feels like being at a loss for words. as if all the courage he mustered had melted away the moment jihoon turned to look at him so fondly, leaving daniel overwhelmed and helpless.

_“wanna go outside?”_

_“sure hyung, you  have to be my witness. i didn’t involve in any of these.”_ jihoon made a face, pointing at his peers who still engross in their prank. daniel chuckled, jihoon always has his own way of putting daniel’s heart at ease and the elder doubts if he really knows about that.

 _“i didn’t get a chance to say it before but you were amazing today.”_ daniel said when they both stepped out to the balcony.

 _“thank you, hyung, taehyun hyung and you are the reasons we all could make it.”_ jihoon gave daniel a warm smile.

 _“i’m graduating next year, jihoon. i’m just happy i had that much time to be with you.”_ daniel took a deep breath and propelled himself forward to stay closer to the younger. _"i want to say this, i’m not sorry about the night we had and i enjoy being here, with you. i always do.”_

_“hyung, i thought you only do one-night stands.”_

jihoon watched daniel smile. just a little, and it wasn’t a happy smile.

 _“you heard the wrong things about me but that’s okay, my past wasn’t anything i’m proud of,”_ daniel faltered before speaking again, _“i met you and you complete me. there’s no other but you.”_

jihoon stared at him. a few seconds passed and panic started rising in daniel’s chest.

 _“i’m in love with you.”_ the younger blurted out.

those are words that can’t be unsaid. jihoon could practically see a gleam of delight flash upon daniel’s face and then his lips curved upwards, forming the signature board smile that jihoon always adores, the smile that resembles the stars in the night sky when there’s no city lights to dim them.

 _“probably since the day we met,”_ jihoon continued, _“i can’t hide it anymore, hyung.”_

daniel leaned forward, prepared to pull jihoon in with a hand at the back of his neck but the timing wasn’t right because both got startled by the loud bang on the window behind them. seongwoo had raised the curtain and stuck his head out while waving a bottle in his free hand. woojin, daehwi and samuel were all with him, laughing and making kissy faces.

_“way to go, daniel but leave that till later could you? we all single men here don’t deserve this kind of abuse.”_

_“go the fuck away, ong seongwoo.”_ daniel shouted at his best friend in frustration. this is not so happening, now jihoon is going to flee the scene.

but he _didn’t._

_“my manager asked me about you, hyung. and i saw how you looked at him so i’m sure you aren’t really single.”_

daniel didn’t hold back his laugh when seongwoo turned even redder than he’s already been. jihoon winked at daniel; the cute smug, triumphant look clinging on his face makes daniel want to take the younger in his arms and kiss his cheeks.

 _“jihoonie,”_ daniel called out quietly, _“have dinner with me tomorrow, okay?”_

_“sounds like a date.”_

_“yes, it’s a date.”_ daniel took jihoon’s hand in his, both walked back inside and felt so ready to leave the party.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
daniel wakes up alone.

he frowns up at the ceiling; he doesn't like how jihoon always goes back to his dorm so early in the morning after they went back to daniel's apartment the night before. sometimes, jihoon stays and daniel finds himself waking up to the tiny chimes of the sheets rustle like yellow leaves in a fall wind and the sensation of a hand tightens around his waist, coming along with a pleasant steady pressure on his hip. daniel likes it, jihoon's touch is reassuring, also the fact he could just adjust himself a little to the side to pull the younger in. and as he settles in, wholly and happily aware of jihoon's body fitting just right in his embrace, it becomes a warming sense that sends him drifting off to sleep a couple more hours.

 

but those times are rare and today isn't one of them. daniel glances at his phone, sharp 7 and there's no new messages. he pulls on a pair of sweatpants, he has to meet jisung at 9 and right now he doesn't know if he needs a cup of water or coffee.

jihoon stumbles through the front door, cracking a loud noise and daniel rushes out of the kitchen, surprised at the sight of his boyfriend holding a drink carrier by one hand, with two cups with the logo of daniel's favorite coffee shop at the corner of the street and in his other hand is a paper bag of something that smells so good but daniel can't make a guess of what it is.

 _"morning, hyung,"_ jihoon raises the paper bag to his eye level, _"you can't believe the lines at this stall, daehwi told me last week he stood there for 35 minutes till his turn but they ran out of red bean paste buns, i only had to wait 20 minutes today, isn’t it amazing?"_

jihoon makes a beeline for the kitchen, places the coffee on the counter then sidles up next to daniel who is quietly standing in the middle of the room, watching jihoon.

 _"what's on your mind, hyung?"_  
  
to jihoon's surprise, daniel doesn't say anything but draws the younger in for a tight hug. daniel smirked at the wide-eyed shock at the sudden move before he pressed his lips firmly against jihoon's. a morning kiss is nothing new to them but daniel loves the soft noises jihoon made in his throat, the tremor of his fingers as they curled into daniel's shirt. daniel would be lying if he says he's get used to that response because it's never the same, it's always fresh and different each time.

when daniel's done, he gently pushes a kiss to the side of jihoon's face.

_"move in with me, would you?"_

jihoon drawls a crooked grin, _"you want me to buy you steamed buns and coffee each morning?"_

 _"no,"_ daniel cries out, _"i mean, you..."_

jihoon smiles sweetly and takes a step forward, standing face to face with daniel and the other thinks he just lost a breath in the way his eyes capture every inch of daniel's face.

_"okay, hyung, i'll think about it."_

daniel looks at jihoon, thinking he's got the best answer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm obviously not the biggest nielwink shipper out there but uhm well, i've been drawn to this ship like a magnet haha nielwink and their opposite images just can't help. so, this is my first attempt at writing nielwink despite being a winkcham trash at my very heart /coughs/


End file.
